Pokemon Moon Nuzlocke PART 1 Stream Archive
Jared starts up a new Nuzlocke on Twitch for Pokemon Moon. Synopsis Jared introduces the video. Jared sets up and prepares as fans donate money and subscribe. Jared is surprised by the message from the Professor and its music. Jared likes the new dog Pokemon Rockruff. Jared likes the idea of having darker skinned options. He also notices the Pikipeck. The game is unrealistic as magazines don't exist anymore! Jared watches a cutscene, and likes the proportionate characters. Jared has watched as little as possible about this game. Jared sees someone who he thinks is cute - until he realizes that it is him mom! Jared loves the Ditto beanbag. Jared likes how he looks like a person. Jared is told to open the door, but the Professor knows how doors work. Jared checks out his house, and doesn't want to wear a hat. Jared goes to bed and is awoken by Meowth. Jared remembers Narbles. Jared points out that he still doesn't have a dad. Jared starts by going the wrong way. Jared wants to talk to the Rockruff! Jared sees a Pikachu hanging out in the grass, and is surprised by a black skinned Meowth. He arrives in Iki Town. Jared is told to look for the Kahuna - and Jared wants it to be dressed like a Kakuna. Jared thinks a water type surfing Kakuna would be awesome. Jared stands on a stage. Jared likes how his character walks. Jared sees a 'galaxy puff' appear from a girl's bag, which gets slightly annoyed by Spearow. Jared strides onto the bridge to save Nebby, and wonders if the bridge will fall. The bridge does fall! Jared and Nebby are saved by something that confuses Jared. Jared is given the Sparkling Stone. The starter Pokemon are finally revealed. As always, Jared rolls a dice to determine which Pokemon he will get. Jared rolls a 16, and Chooses Popplio. Jared awkwardly stares at Popplio. Jared sings along with the music with lyrics. After blowing his nose, he names Popplio Banlert. Jared laughs after taking a long time to decide on the name. Jared is given an ugly Pokedex. Jared sees his rival - Hau. Jared is surprised that someone in the game doesn't like Pokemon battles. Banlert battles Hau's Litten. Jared comments on the HUD and menus. Banlert levels up. Jared yells at the galaxy puff to get in the bag! The next day begins. It starts in the evening, and Jared wonders what he did all day! Jared is annoyed that he has to be taught how to catch a Pokemon. Jared likes the Pikipek. Kukui must have hundreds of Pikipek after having to demonstrate it to trainers all the time. Jared gets Poke Balls and potions. Jared finds a Pikipek. Jared captures the Pikipek. He names it Vluro. Jared goes home to heal. Jared is confused as his team gets a different amount of experience points. The chat informs Jared about how the experience works. Heidi brings Jared a drink. Jared finds a new screen during the battle. The chat tells him that it is buffs and debuffs made during battle. Jared is angry that he couldn't get a Caterpie. Jared is genuinely upset. Jared tells how he doesn't drink coffee, and when Heidi goes out for coffee, he asks for something that is iced and tasty. Jared sees that a move is super effective. Jared asks the chat when it showed up. Jared wants to turn it off. It is a cool idea, but it should be more about discovering what moves are good or bad against something rather then just fighting it once. Even if you had to capture it first, it would make more sense. Jared is annoyed when his stats aren't shown to him. Jared is reminded of Super Mario Sunshine with the backgrounds of the battles. Jared shows that he got both Sun and Moon. Jared sees a kid who wants an asswhooping! Jared likes the animation when he approaches the trainer. The trainer has a weird Rattata. The chat makes fun of the Rattata. Jared has seen some of the Alolan forms but doesn't remember most of them. Jared doesn't want anything spoiled for him. The game warns the player when a trainer is approached. Jared is into that. Jared shows off his shirt that he is putting on sale. Jared battles a small child. Jared thinks it is funny to see the young child cry. Jared is being forced into Iki Town. Banlert is hit with a critical hit, and barely avoids dying. Jared runs away from the fight and uses a potion. Jared reminds everyone that he won't use healing items in battle. Jared finds it funny that Disarming Voice does emotional damage! Jared makes it to Iki Town. Jared is confused as to where he is. The chat discusses the Mystery Gift. Jared won't use it as it would be cheating in a Nuzlocke. Jared explains what his drink is. Wiggleywoo is still wiggling in the Pokemon Bank. A Yungoos is dealing a lot of damage to his team. Jared checks Vluro's stats. Jared gets excited about playing a new Pokemon game. Jared is excited to see a Ledyba. Jared explains how he got his first Ledyba after getting up at 7am in Silver. Jared likes the new stats screen during battle. Jared checks out to see what the 'Care' does. Jared combs Vluro. He checks out Banlert, and feeds him a bean. Jared points out the different colored stats. Jared believes he can see the Pokemon's IVs and EVs. Jared gets help from the chat to figure it out. Jared is going to keep on playing until he dies! Jared goes in to battle with Hau. Hau has a Pichu. Jared is screwed! Vluro takes out the Pichu, despite what the chat was saying! Vluro beats Litten as well, and Jared dances in victory. Jared is given a Z-Ring. Jared knows he is getting older as he becomes attracted to moms. Jared plays around with his photo. The game knows if you try to mess with the camera. You can't take a picture of your dick! Jared is given his allowance, and is directed to the lab. Jared is surprised to see a Tauros. Jared wants to beat up another kid. Jared is interested in Grubbin. Jared thinks there is something wrong with this kid. Jared asks the chat if this is a new area or not. The chat can't decide. Jared's head hurt after trying to work it out. Jared enters the lab. Jared sees a Pokemon he doesn't recognize. Jared likes seeing Pokemon chilling out in the overworld. Jared is confused as Rotom is revealed to be the Pokedex. Jared is annoyed that it will talk to him, and blink at him! The chat doesn't think that Banlert will survive. Jared likes these friends more then the X and Y ones. Jared finds the 'bear-dog' adorable. Jared looks at the map. Jared will consider the two 'Route 1' areas as different as they are different on the map. Jared pokes the Rotom. Jared is disappointed to find a Yungoos, and wanted a Caterpie. Jared wonders how many people will catch a Yungoos and name it Yungtown. Jared wants to give Yungoos a powerful name. Jared struggles with the buttons. Jared wonders what other Pokemon he could have caught. Another Yungoos shows up. Jared heals his party with potions. Jared is glad he didn't get a Slowpoke. Jared has nightmares after a previous Nuzlocke. Jared speaks gibberish to wake up Vluro. Jared would have liked a Wingull, and is reminded of Surfnfly. It was a shame it didn't get to Surf or fly. Jared is concerned about Yungoos's being able to learn Pursuit. Jared likes the animation for Pursuit. Jared discusses the different sound effects when people subscribe to his Twitch. Jared grinds his team. Jared is directed to the Pokemon Center. He buys some items. Jared wants to order an iced tasty from the cafe! Jared is confused by what happens at the cafe. A pissed Tauros still hangs around, as Jared goes to the Trainer School. Jared has to beat four trainers at the school. He is given the Exp. Share. Jared starts by going into the back entrance. Jared will keep the Exp. Share off so there is less of a safety net of the Nuzlocke. Jared is given a Quick Claw. Jared battles the trainers in the school. Jared makes water sound effects as Banlert water guns his enemies. Jared discusses the donation animation, which is Nuptup being rained on by rupees, a reference to the Link to the Past randomizer series. Jared sees a diagram of a Pikachu on a blackboard, and discusses how to best cook a Pikachu. Jared wonders who picks up all the Poke Balls that don't catch Pokemon. Jared battles the trainers at the school. Jared is worried about a higher leveled Pikipek battles him, but switching to Banlert gave him an easy win. Jared attempts to say tennis terms. Jared can't catch a new Pokemon in this area, as it is still a part of the Hau'oli Outskirts. Jared is disappointed that he can't catch a Magnemite. Jared will only catch shinies if it is the first in an area. Jared has never seen a wild shiny Pokemon. The last school trainer has a great ball. Jared is horrified by Grimer. Banlert soon wins, but it takes a heavy bite and becomes poisoned. Jared receives a TM. Jared battles a teacher, and is concerned when he faces a Magnemite. Thundershock does a lot of damage to Dagwaught. Dagwaught becomes paralyzed. Jared switches to Vluro, who barely survives a Thundershock. Jared hopes that Rock Smash will go through. It works, and Magnemite is knocked out. Meowth is the second Pokemon. Banlert battles it. Jared is surprised that Disarming Voice is super effective against Meowth. Banlert wins. They meet up with Tauros. Jared runs away from the Tauros to heal just in case. The Tauros doesn't want a fight. Jared wants a game where all the friends travel together at the same time. Jared arrives at the Beachfront. Rotom annoys Jared by constantly talking and not letting him look at the map. Jared is intrigued by the black slug Pokemon with spikes. Jared moves into the Shopping District. Jared is stopped by Hau. Jared tries the lotto, admitting it never works. Jared sings along with the ad on the TV. Jared hates his clothing, and gets annoyed as people keep on talking to him. Jared doesn't want to press the Rotom. Jared uses the Poke Finder, and sees a Pikachu. Jared is annoyed that you can Tweet photos and get likes. Jared tries again, and gets a Pikachu to come up close. The Poke Finder gets upgraded. A Growlithe appears this time. Jared goes to the store. The chat start dueling donations. Jared gets an expensive haircut. Jared doesn't like the haircut, and just wants to know what it will look like before he gets the haircut. He gets scammed. Jared finds a Wingull in the grass. The Wingull is caught. Jared doesn't want to name it Surf'n'fly - or Fly'n'Surf - or 'This idiot'! Jared checks out what else he could have caught, and finds an Abra. Jared congratulates the 100th subscriber of the stream. Jared talks to everyone in the Pokemon Center. Jared bets there are more interesting Pokemon in this area. He could have got Magnemite. Jared's party is very weak to electricity right now. Team Skull is introduced. Hau tells Jared to try the malasadas, and Jared feeds one to Banlert. Jared finds a TM in the grass, and has to go back for Echoed Voice. Jared is surprised to see Pichu in the grass here too! Squarm is fine, but Jared wants Pokemon he hasn't used before! Jared looks around the docks. Team Skull appears - and are ignored! Jared battles their Zubat - with Astonish. Ilima asks if Jared is ready for the trial. Jared doesn't want to. Jared points out the Eggeggutor 'tree-head idiots' behind the counter. Squawm becomes poisoned to a Grimer's bite. Banlert gets poisoned too. Jared grinds his team. Jared discusses that the games are becoming too easy and there should be options to turn off easy mode. Jared comments how inconsistent the games are. Jared wants his Pokemon to follow him around. Squawm's stats are terrible. Rotom blinking is unsettling. Jared is worried that battling Ilima may end the run right here. Jared battles a level 9 Yungoos. Yungoos is healed. Squawm lowers Yungoos's attack, and Jared switches to Vluro. Vluro uses Rock Smash several times. Jared is confused at how inconsistent Yungoos's attacks are. Yungoos is knocked out, and Smeargle comes out. Jared takes a long time to discuss what he will do. He decides to Growl. Smeargle is faster then Vluro, and Tackles, killing Vluro. Smeargle is even faster then Squawm, and knocks him out too! Jared stares in silence. Dagwaught enters the battle, and loses almost half his health. Dagwaught uses Sand Attack. Jared doesn't want to lose three of his Pokemon, and switches to Banlert. Tackle continues to work every time despite Sand Attack. Smeargle also knows Leafage, which is super effective against Banlert. Jared admits defeat. Smeargle ignores the accuracy loss again, and Banlert attacks with 1 hit point left. Leafage doesn't miss. Banlert is killed. With one hit point remaining, Dagwaught is sent back out. Smeargle doesn't miss. Jared loses the fight. Jared sinks in his chair, saying how "fucking stupid" that battle was. Someone in the chat suggests to switch to Pokemon Sun. Trivia * Jared gets 111 subscribers during the stream. Category:Nuzlocke Category:Videos Category:Pokemon Sun/Moon Nuzlocke